That was a Yes, Right?
by thedeadpen
Summary: David doesn't want to wait for the full moon for Marlo to become a girl and he isn't taking no for an answer this time. Marlo doesn't want him to stop, either. "On all the nights of the year that the moon isn't full, Marlo is the man that he loves." yaoi


Welcome to a lovely YAOI one shot- rated M for a reason- starring the characters of Sanami Matoh's 'Until the Full Moon.' It's a great 2 volume manga series from the artist/author of FAKE about two childhood friends of the supernatural variety, some gender issues, and a few bumps in the night (which doesn't _just_ mean sex). Hope you enjoy!

* * *

He used all of his stealth to stay concealed as he entered the room. Getting in hadn't been a big problem, and as long as his victim didn't detect him before he got started, he'd be home free. That is, if things went his way.

When the figure on the bed came into view, face splattered with patchy silver moonlight that highlighted the already-stunning features smoothed in sleep, he felt his heart speed up. That always happened. He licked the tip of one pointed fang and imagined sinking it into that gorgeous neck. Mmm.

He had to take a moment and bring himself back under control. Better safe than sorry this time. If he got too excited, he'd get sloppy, and he couldn't have that.

After a few minutes had passed, the sleeping figure hadn't moved and he was able to continue. Creeping over to the bed, he carefully pulled away the blanket.

"And just what so you think you're doing?" Dammit, caught in the act.

"Keeping you company," he murmured softly, pinning the figure beneath him to the bed. He initiated a slow kiss, but was quickly shoved away.

"Get off me! I'm still a guy!"

"Oh, come on, Marlo. It's two weeks until another full moon! I don't want to wait for you to change. Let me experience you just like this." David ran a hand up his back. He felt the smooth muscle tense up beneath his fingers, and he wouldn't deny that he liked it. They were in a very odd situation, he and Marlo, but David knew what he wanted and wasn't picky about the absence of clevage.

Marlo visibly paled. "You're out of your mind!"

"Shh, we wouldn't want to wake anyone up. We'll have to be quiet." Completely ignoring Marlo's protests, David began trailing kisses down his neck. When he reached the shirt collar, he made a motion to remove the offending clothing blocking that perfect skin, but was once again blocked.

"I'm serious, no. I don't want to do this- I'm not ready. Please." He gave the man he loved the most pathetically pleading look. Complete cave in.

"What? No fair! You can't just expect me to go back to bed alone because of that one look!" He hadn't moved away, but he'd stopped his advances. He needed to learn that trick.

Marlo continued to stare him down until he threw his hands up in exasperation. There was no getting anywhere with him sometimes. It was enough to drive a vampire batty.

"Fine. Fine! Stay here in this big comfy bed and think about what you're missing out on while you're all alone and freezing."

"It's summer, I'm burning up! You'd only make me more uncomfortable."

David shot him a hurt look. He was faking it, sure, but Marlo was so blunt sometimes it was harsh.

Marlo rolled his eyes at the theatrics. Then he sighed. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that." He leaned forward and kissed him, short and sweet. Completely unexpected. David loved his new found spontaneity.

"Good ni-"

David cut him off with a kiss of his own, and Marlo couldn't resist him this time. Had he seen it coming? He hadn't stopped David from coming into his room or climbing into his bed. Whatever happened was his own fault now.

He groaned, giving full access to his mouth, which David immediately took advantage of. When the kiss was broken, they were both panting. Small beads of sweat had formed on each of their brows.

David cupped Marlo's cheek and smirked. "Actually, I will probably make you very uncomfortable if I stay here tonight." Marlo slapped his arm lightly, turning bright red.

"You're so cute when you blush." His lips found their way to Marlo's throat. He could feel his pulse, almost taste the bitter sweet blood pumping through him. He softly exhaled and licked the spot he'd have inserted his fangs, but Marlo gave one hard swallow and he reluctantly moved on, once again trying for the shirt. He got no resistance. It was a shame to give up the sweet taste of his favorite treat, but he'd take what he could get tonight. He had a deeper hunger to satisfy.

It was curious, though. He looked up at Marlo's face. His eyes were half closed and his chest rose and fell quicker than normal. Experimentally, David tweaked one of his nipples, eliciting a delightfully breathy gasp as the nub hardened beneath his fingers. He took another moment to admire his love in the light streaming through the window. He hoped against hope that he wouldn't be called off again and denied the sight before him.

"You're gorgeous," he breathed, sliding so that he now mounted Marlo's hips. To his surprise, there was a bulge forming beneath the younger man's boxers.

"David, I'm scared." It was barely a whisper, but his keen ears caught it. His heart fell. He didn't want him to be scared, he wanted it to be okay as long as it was the two of them. And not just the sex. On all the nights of the year that the moon wasn't full, Marlo was the man that he loved.

David leaned forward, placing his head in the crook between Marlo's neck and shoulder. "I know. I can wait." But when he went to move away, he found himself wrapped in his love's arms.

"No. I-I love you, David. I want you to- to-"

"To take you?" He grinned when Marlo's face burned again. He was so adorable. But he also nodded and tentatively moved his legs so that David laid in between them.

"You sure? Two weeks is-" He didn't want this to be something regrettable that would damage what he'd worked so hard to build.

"Too long," Marlo said. He kissed David to show he was fine. Then his smile faltered. "But David-"

He knew it was his first time. "I'll go slow."

Marlo nodded, smiling again, and true to his word David went at an excruciating lazy pace, covering the body beneath him in soft kisses, working his way down to Marlo's waistband.

When he looked up for a final confirmation, his lover stared at him with eyes glazed over in pleasure, a bit of frustration also etched in his features. With a devilish grin, David lifted himself lightly and tugged the hindering boxers off with his teeth, being sure they dragged over Marlo's most sensitive area.

The subsequent groan brought David to a euphoric state that'd he'd never experienced without actually climaxing. He hadn't ever felt anything like it. The man on the bed in front of him was more gorgeous than any man or woman he'd ever seen, and what's more, his heart burst with love whenever they were together. David knew this would be painful for Marlo, but he was determined to make it something he'd enjoy.

Slowly lowering himself, crouching comfortably between Marlo's legs, he let his hot breath flow over his solid erection, and was pleased to see it stiffen further. He felt his predator instincts beginning to take over and allowed them a measure of control, but made sure he was aware of his actions and Marlo's reactions as he gently took him into his mouth.

It didn't take long after that. Despite his best attempts, the combination of inexperience and ecstasy made it impossible for Marlo to hold out before he came.

Skilled in balancing pain and pleasure, David had taken the euphoric moment of Marlo's climax to reach around and insert a finger into his tight form. It seemed to take a moment for the younger man to even noticed, before he began to squirm.

"You all right?" He hadn't been this excited the first time he'd taken Marlo in his female form. Something about loving him all his life, even though he was a male, made this more special. He hoped Marlo felt the same.

"Yeah- fine-" he gasped. Feeling David's finger inside of him was a completely new experience, but not entirely unpleasant. It wasn't quite pain yet. He hoped it wouldn't get much worse, though.

Sensing his true meaning, David slowly withdrew his finger, reaching into his pocket for a small plastic tube and wagging it in front of Marlo. "Always come prepared."

Marlo had to laugh at his gall. When David walked in, he'd had every intention of refusing him what he'd come for nearly every night since Marlo had transformed back to his normal state. But it got harder and harder to look at the man he loved and deny that a part of him had been wanting him to do just what he was doing for...too long.

But his thoughts were distracted as David again inserted a single digit, this time aided by lubricant. It felt slightly better, and Marlo loosened up as he slowly pumped the finger before inserting a second. Within minutes, the younger man was grinding down on three of David's lubed fingers, begging him to get on with it already. At least he didn't have to wonder if Marlo even _could_ enjoy what they were doing.

More than happy to oblige him, David removed his pants to reveal a throbbing erection. He had hardly dared dream this moment would come, and so soon. He craved the man beneath him more than anything he'd ever desired in his very long life.

"This will hurt," he warned, thoroughly applying lubricant to himself. The words were lost in Marlo's whimpered pleas that he hurry.

Instincts urging him on, David spread and elevated his lover's legs and glided into the waiting opening as gently as he could. There was a pained gasp, but his urge was too strong. He couldn't pull away, so he went forward headlong and within moments, Marlo was responding to his movements and rocking in motion as David picked up the pace. His gasps became more breathy, louder, and David knew he'd found his prostate. He pounded against it, bringing explosions of stars to the younger man's eyes.

Then, with a ferocious primal yell, David came inside of his lover. Marlo, for a second time, also climaxed between their stomachs. As they came down off the high together, David withdrew with a most satisfied expression. Marlo winced and dropped back onto his bed more comfortably. They were both by now drenched in sweat and semen, but despite it, curled up contentedly.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" David nibbled his ear and wrapped his arms around him, ignoring that it would only make them hotter.

Marlo gave a contented sigh and nuzzled into his arms.

"Want another round?"

Marlo jerked around and smacked his lover, a look of outrage at David's mischievous smirk. "Sure. This time you're on the bottom."

"We'll see about that." He pinned his lover beneath him and drew him into a deep kiss.

In the hallway outside, a crowd of four proud parents stood around whispering quietly.

"Well it's about time!"

"I'll say! I thought they'd never get past that gender barrier. They're so adorable."

As the mother's tittered together, the father's stood awkwardly with their arms crossed and discussed the weather, both refusing to admit what they knew they'd just been absorbed in.

"Quick! They've started again!" Immediately four sets of eyes were cramming for a place at the keyhole.

But the excited shout had carried inside the room. There was a crash, an indiscernible shout and a loud stream of swearing as Marlo, wrapped in a sheet, wrenched open the door to find their audience. David sat on the bed, also covered in a sheet, and looking highly amused.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The temperature had just went up a few hundred degrees and Marlo knew he'd never be able to look his or David's parents in the face again.

"Ah- congratulations, son." Marlo's father patted him on the shoulder, deciding to make the best of what he had to deal with. "I'm glad things are going well."

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"He's always been so shy," his mother clucked. "You be careful with him, David!"

He gave a cheerful wave and nod from the bed. "Don't worry, I will."

Marlo indignantly slammed the door. But the crowd was disappointed to see that he'd also draped his sheet across their spy hole.

"I guess that's always a good sign," the women giggled. Inside the room, Marlo kicked David out of his bed with a stony glare and laid down fuming. Sensing his lover's good mood was beyond recover for the moment, David took the hint to lay low until Marlo had fallen asleep before climbing into the bed beside him. He had full confidence that once he woke and found out how sore he was, David wouldn't be seeing much of him for a while. But that meant he could sleep here now and make a quick get away when Marlo woke up.

It was all worth it. Definitely worth it.

* * *

So, fun? Hope so. Go read the series! I'm so upset that it doesnt' get more coverage, David and Marlo are sooo adorable. Eh, even if you don't do that, thanks for reading!


End file.
